Omega
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: When you wander the world through centuries or billions of years. A lone traveler met a young Mutant who he took under his wings. Follow the story of someone who has lived for a very long time. Follow the story of Otsutsuki Naruto. [OOC-Naruto, Harem, God-like, M- for possible graphic fights or x-rated scenes.]
1. Prologue

_I'll be honest. I love starting new stories which brings new ideas. This one is actually one of spur of the moment. It was not really my intention to start with this one, but lately I've started to read Naruto x Marvel, Naruto x X-Men fanfictions and somehow it got my intention, which made me start to write one._

 _This story will mostly play in The X-Men Evolution. With sometimes cross-over with other Marvel stories._

I warn you that Naruto, like in many of my stories will be god-like. He is the Bijuu, and I won't nerf him in anyway. If he lose, then it is because he find himself humans and make mistakes. Naruto will probably being an instructor at Xavier's School of the Gifted.

About pairings: They will include Ororo Munroe, Rogue, Kitty, and Jean...

There will be probably some writing errors, if so, please leave a comment where it is. Or if you want to become my beta-reader. Please leave a message behind. Thank you 3

* * *

 _Sahara Desert..._

A lone figure struggled through the desert. Slender fingers held tightly the hem of the cloak that protect the traveller from the harsh, biting wind. The figure is a women, or more exactly a young child of twelve years old. Her white hair escaped from under the cloak and danced in the wind while she struggled forward weakly. This girl's name is Ororo Munroe, a young girl with a very special gift that only shows up in a few humans. She lifted her right feet and planted the limb in front of her, and Ororo could feel her strength leaving her rapidly. The girl had not eaten nor had she consumed any water for three days which would mean her death if she don't find soon a hiding place and some food or water. She planted another feet in front of her and Ororo reached the peak of the dune. Once there, her eyes widened and fear gripped her heart.

The girl could only see dunes of sand that reach as far her eyes could see. Panic grew in her chest and turned her head in all directions in the hope she would see a settings or an oasis where she could recover. A new gust of wind blew over the peak of the dune where she was kneeling and that was when her eyes fell on a small stripe of green, palm trees and an oasis. Struggling to her feet, Ororo rose up and with her willpower she pushed herself forward and rolled down the side of dune and landed flat on her back below. She moved her dry, broken lips and her voice weakly floated out of her mouth. "P..ple...please... som...someone ….he...help!" Her vision started to fade and the heart in her chest rapidly beats in fear. "I..I do...don't want ...to die!" And her vision grew darker and the last thing her eyes witnessed was a shadow gliding over the sand towards her.

Drip... drip... drip... the sound of water falling gently back in a basin slowly graced her senses. The next what she felt was a wet, cold handkerchief cooling down her chocolate coloured skin. She feels a lone trail of water move down her face and towards her neck when she felt the person's hand leave her forehead. "Alright, I'll move you slowly up and give you a bit of water to soften your throat." Ororo heard the unfamiliar voice speak to her. She then felt herself being lift up slightly and the next she felt was the cool edge of a cup and the coolness of water gliding down her throat. "Feeling slightly better, young girl?"

Ororo lips moved and the roughness of her throat slowly receded as her body consumed the water. Her eyelashes slowly fluttered open and fell upon a very alien looking figure. Her eyes widened when she saw a male. And not a normal one, this person has three eyes which a pair of them are milk white like pearls and the third one, which is located at the centre of his forehead blazed a crimson red with nine tomoe around the iris. "A mutant..."

"Hello," Grinned the alien in good nature. "an pleasant meeting, my name is Otsutsuki Naruto with Otsutsuki being my last name and Naruto my given name. What's yours, young mutant?"

"Munroe, Ororo Munroe." The young mutant introduced herself quietly which the male only smiled brightly at her. That smile of his made the younger mutant feels a warmth in her chest, a feeling that everything will turn out right. "Thank you, Ots..Otsuku..."

The older mutant suddenly laughed and cut in. "Please Ororo, call me Naruto if you can't speak my last name. Hungry?" Laughed the older mutant, Naruto and much to Ororo's surprise a whole table full of food suddenly appeared in front of them. The scent assaulted her and made her stomach growl louder in response. "Shall we, we would not want to waste such perfect food, don't we?"

She moved quickly over to the low table and crossed her legs in front of it. Her eyes saw many exotic cuisines, like Chinese, Japanese, some plain English food or Americans. She grasped everything within arm reach and filled her plate full. "Munch... this food... munch... is so... munch... good!"

"Chew slowly Ororo, and don't speak with your mouth full. That's impolite and guess what? The food will stay and won't suddenly disappear. Okay?" Spoke Naruto in a beat up voice filled with amusement which made the young girl blush in embarrassment. "While you eat, I have a proposing for you," Ororo head shot up and her eyes gazed firmly at the other mutant. "And no, it has nothing to do with any sick thing like keeping you like a sex doll. I promise that it will nothing like that, you have my word."

She kept her eyes firmly connected to that of Naruto, searching for any lie, but all she could see are honesty. Ororo gave a firm nod and listened to the kind man. "Munroe Ororo, I don't know your past, nor the things what has happened to you. But what I know is that I want to help you, guide and train you in life and mutant powers. Will you, Ororo accept me as your sensei which is the Japanese term for teacher. What do you say?"

Ororo had difficulty to trust her hearing. Here across of her sits someone who is willing to take her under his wing. Her eyes teared up and with a watery smile she launched herself over the table, spreading the food through the tent and she landed on Naruto's chest. "I will! Please, I don't want to be alone anymore. It's so lonely..." She cried out in joy and all her energy manifested which caused the wind to be pick up, and Ororo Munroe fell tiredly and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Gently lifting the child up in his arms, Naruto brought his new pupil to a bed that appeared out of nowhere and placed her under the covers. "Sleep well, little weather mistress. When you wake up, your training will begin."

The following day Ororo woke up from the sounds of twitters. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to scan her surrounding. "It's morning," slurred Ororo out while she rolled out of bed. Her feet landed on a well polished wooden floor. At contact her eyes grew wide and quickly she took in her surrounding with a far sharper attention. "Where am I? What happened..."

"Ororo, are you already up?" A slightly familiar voice shouted through the building. She turned her head towards the door that would lead the young mutant our of her room. Turning her head again, Ororo noticed a cabinet and moved towards, and once she slid the doors open the young mutant noticed clothes. "I've baked some pancakes, roasted pork and other stuff for breakfast. Take a bath in the creek and then clothes yourself. I promise you that the clothes will fit you."

"Sensei?" Ororo questioned herself and then did what the older mutant told her to do. She rushed out of her room and entered a small living room. Glancing around she noticed another door open and she rushed through that door. There she sees her sensei cooking above a campfire in the middle of a clearing that is surrounded by trees. "How...?" She squeaked out when the young mutant noticed that they weren't any longer in the desert. "Where are we?"

"I'll answer your questions after you have washed yourself and we are seated around the campfire." Naruto told the child who moved towards the creek and vanished behind the bushes which only her head stuck out above. Twirling his finger in a circle and the fire heated up more before Naruto took the pan off the fire and slide the bacon unto a plate. "Ah, you're done. Good morning, Ororo, did you slept well?"

Ororo nodded her head with a smile on her face. "I did slept well, Sensei...?"

"Glad to hear, my little weather goddess." Laughed Naruto while he placed some bacon on her plate and then on his own. "So, Ororo, any questions?"

Ororo squirmed in her seat while she glanced around. She still could clearly remember that they were in the desert which is almost devoid of green. However, now the duo find themselves in a forest which is full of life. "Yes," she said slowly. "Where are we?"

"A good first question. I've brought us to Yellowstone National Park in the United States when you fell asleep. My reason for me to bring us here is because we can train your powers here without being disturbed by others." Explained her sensei. "I will not only help you with your mutant powers, but also with your education, languages and cultures. We'll will start today with a warm up, bringing our body on temperature and we start on training our stamina. That will be followed by stretching our muscles before we will meditate. With meditation we will strength our mind, soul and by learning about yourself through meditation, you will learn how to control your powers. But first, finish our food because you need the energy to survive my training methods." At the end, Naruto showed a feral wolf like grin which sends shivers down the young mutant's back.

Finishing their meal, Ororo and Naruto started their warm up. The two mutants started with a light jog along the river. "Ororo, you perhaps wonder why I called you yesterday night my Weather Goddess. One of my mutant powers is that I can feel nature elements. My own power is the control of my life force that has difference branches, like for once controlling the wind, weather and lightning." Ororo listened to her sensei, and when he mentioned what his powers could do by using them. A sudden wind picked up that made her hair dance and she sees that clouds are gathering together before lightning shot out from the clouds. "I know that you have the gift to control the weather, and under my tutelage you will gain control."

Ororo was in awe at the show of power and control, and she could not wait to start her training. Her emotions flared up and unconscious she used her own mutant powers to banish the clouds which parted and revealed the sun that basked the young mutant in her light. "That's so cool! Your awesome, sensei!" Squealed the young mutant in delight which caused the older mutant to burst out in laughter. She noticed that they slowed down their pace and came to a stop close to the river's edge. "What will we do now, Sensei?"

"Here we will we meditate," And Ororo's sensei crossed his legs and sat next to the water. She followed his example and instructions. "Close your eyes – clear your thoughts and try to centre yourself." Softly spoke Naruto which voice floated in the clearing. "Once you find your centre, try to feel your powers..." Ororo could feel a flame starting to burn gently in her stomach that slowly spread through her chest, arms and filled her whole body. What followed next surprised the young mutant, her chocolate skin could feel the gentle caressing of the wind. "Very good Ororo, keep focused. Remember this feeling, never forget this. Now... slowly open your eyes, slowly, good." Following his instructions, Ororo opened her eyes to see tree leaf float around her. The gentle feeling against her skin and the sight of the leaves shows the young mutant that this was her doing. "You're doing great, Ororo. On your first try you already manage to let the leaves float. I feel so proud at what you have accomplice on your own."

Ororo blushed at the praises that her sensei rained down upon her. Never in her life had she someone that praised her for doing something like this. In Cairo she was called the Witch, and she had to run from the so called Witch Hunters. She smiled and tackled her sensei with her arms wrapped around his waist. "Thanks Sensei, if it wasn't for you."

"I don't think you will thank me after today and the upcoming years. When I deem you ready to go on your own adventures, you will curse me from the bottom of your heart. But, you will have control over your own gift. Now, follow my movement..." Naruto told the young girl as he took the horse stance and they moved through katas. As she moved through the Kata, Ororo closed her eyes and when she opened them. Years has passed and she returned from memory lane as she finished her katas that her old sensei had taught her. She's now 23 years which most of her years was spend at the side of her sensei, Otsutsuki Naruto, the last five years was spend at Xavier's School For the Gifted.

' _Ororo, it came to my attention that your nephew, Spyke has failed the Star Wars Program and is now doing a new report with a cam recorder. The Teacher wanted him to record his important part of his life, and I want to ask you to speak to him the next morning._ ' The telepathic message of Charles Xavier rang through her mind. ' _And another thing, where did you learn to control your powers?_ '

Ororo laughed while she moved back towards the Mansion while she wiped away the sweat with a towel. ' _From my sensei, Charles. You know very well that I have told you that story several times. Speaking about my sensei, any luck of finding him with Cerebro?_ '

' _I'm sorry Ororo, your sensei is surprisingly difficult to find. Do you perhaps know if Otsutsuki Naruto have some electronic field around him or telepathic shields that blocks my own abilities?_ ' The weather goddess received the mental reply of the Professor as she moved through the halls towards the showers.

Ororo entered the bathroom and turned on the showers to warm up the water. ' _My sensei have many abilities. I've seen him control other humans who wanted to hurt me once I was discovered, he convinced them to leave me alone. Other abilities is that he can control his body and change just like Mystic. So, I believe that Naruto-sensei has an ability to hide himself from Cerebro and your mind._ ' She let the warm water rain upon herself. ' _However, I believe that my Sensei was far above the level of a normal mutant, perhaps at the same level like you and Magneto,_ '

' _Or much higher level, which I and other mutants calls – Omega mutant. I do hope to meet your sensei one day. Perhaps you can ask Logan for his whereabouts._ ' She heard Charles, just when the storm rider left the showers and dried herself with a clean towel. ' _I think for someone like Logan who travels much, he would surely have met someone that looks like your sensei. As for now, I bid you a good night and don't forget – talk to your nephew._ '

' _A good night Professor_ ,' Ororo wished the Leader of the X-men a good night before she retreated to her own room. Her thoughts are filled with her Sensei who has left her five years ago without any explanations. She let herself fall back and landed on her bed, a frown marred her beautiful face. "Where are you Sensei?"

* * *

 _Next Morning, Bayville High School..._

The streets are full of young students, all of them walking towards Bayville High School, and others used cars. Two girls walked on the pavement, one of them have light brown hair with two bangs framing her face, and a pony tail. She wears a white shirt with over a light pink vest and tight jeans, for a young women she is nicely curved with a moderate chest and beautiful round rear. This young girl is named Kitty Pride. Next to her, another girl with light brown hair, but unlike the other girl she has one white bang of hair that frames her face, and she wears a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Her name is Rogue, and like her friend she is a beautiful girl with nice curves and a moderate chest, and both girls have a secret that they want to keep from the normal people.

"Did you hear Rogue that today we get a new exchange student. I wonder if the student will be boy, and if the student is, will he be hot?" Kitty squealed out to her best friend who could not belief her friend's words.

"Is that all on your mind, boys?" Rogue said with an arched brow. She crossed her arms under her bust and turned her eyes away from Kitty. However that movement caused her eyes to fall on a tall young man with shoulder length Spykey blonde hair. A broad shoulder with a muscular back with the muscles clearly shown through his white shirt. Strong athletic arms that showed that he do some kind of sport or heavy workout. "Oooh, I can understand why boys are on your mind. That one is certainly not wrong."

The girls lowered their eyes to his behind which are packed in blue jeans. "Whoa... that boy have a very nice ass. C'mon Kitty, lets see if he is interest—Oh no! Toad!" Rogue and Kitty watched how a small dirty boy who has seen cleaner days sneak up towards the blonde haired boy. They knew what the boy is trying, namely stealing the wallet that stuck out from behind, and Kitty extended out her hand as if she could prevent it from happening.

"Watch o—" Kitty cried out when she tried to warn the handsome boy, however she, nor rogue or Todd had expected that this young man was special too, gifted with a mutation. The air around them suddenly dropped in temperature and a heavy, ominous feeling grasped their hearts. Frozen on their spots, Kitty, Rogue and Todd watched how the obviously gifted human turned his head which showed a pearl white eye with three black rings and nine tomoe that lazily circled around a white iris. "I would suggest, Todd, that you keep your hands to yourself. You would not want to lose your appendage suddenly, right? Now, off you go little mutant."

Todd Tolansky, a mutant and member of the Brotherhood could only shake in fear before he took off. Jumping away like a frog and vanished out of sight, which left Kitty and Rogue now alone with this strange, but mysterious mutant while students streamed past them as if they do not exist. "I see you two later, Kitty, Rogue and when you see Ms. Munroe, please give her my greetings."

Rogue gaped at the retreating figure of the handsome young man which just revealed that he knew that Todd Tolansky is a member of the Brotherhood, an organization of Mutants. She wonders if this means that this mysterious Mutant knows that they are too, and how do he knows Ms. Munroe. "Do you think that he knows that we are mutant too?" Asked Kitty her friend who could only gaze at the broad back of the blonde haired youth.

"I don't think, I'm convinced that the blonde is one of us. Perhaps we can recruit him to our side, c'mon let's inform the others." Rogue said before she walked off towards the entrance of Bayville High School. Kitty quickly joined her and together they moved towards their class. On their way, Rogue turned to her friend. "Have you noticed anything strange beside the sudden drop of temperature and that unique eye, Kitty?"

Kitty shook her head negatively. "No, I don't think I've seen anything besides the mentioned thing you've said. Perhaps we must tell Mr. Munroe immediately after scho—kyaaaah!" The girl jumped half a mile in the air from fright when someone tapped her on the shoulder. However, when she jumped she turned around accidentally and planted her elbow in the face of Evan Daniels, a fellow gifted human.

The sound of Kitty screaming, Rogue turned around and witnessed Evan being smashed into the lockets. Her eyes then turned to the object in Evan's hand which is a recorder. "Evan, why did you scare Kitty, and did you just try to record our bubbly behind?" She questioned the other gifted human with her hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face. "What no?"

Evan shook his head in fright when Rogue stalked towards him. "I've heard about your naughty adventure of trying to film Jean in the bathroom when she was washing herself. Now, give me that darn recorder!" Spyke rolled to his feet when Rogue jumped towards him, having seen that she wanted to crush the recorder with her feet. "Come back, you pervert!"

"No way, you crazy girl! I'm out of here...!" Evan shouted, throwing his skateboard in front of him and jump upon it. The nephew of Storm raced through the halls of the school with Kitty and Rogue at his heels. "And perhaps, Auntie O want to see the new cool mutant with those freaky eyes that I had filmed with my cam."

Jean turned a corner when she heard a scream. Quickly she started to run and was witness of Evan being slammed into the lockets. What followed next was something she frowned upon and she hissed out in displeasure. "Evan, I can understand. Rogue, a possibility, but Kitty. Kitty, I would never have thought that she would cutting class when the school hasn't even started yet."

"Jean?"

A voice sounded from behind her. Jean's eyebrow twitched at the voice, and she moved her hand as if to wave an annoying fly away. "Not now Duncan." Responded Jean, she is like Kitty, Rogue, Evan and the Toad a gifted human. Her long auburn hair that reaches the middle of her back and her vibrant green eyes lighted up with annoying. "I said, not now!" She responded when she heard her name being called for a second time. Jean Grey stormed out of Bayville High School with the intention of punishing those who are cutting class. "Rogue, Kitty and especially you Evan will being punished once your Aunt and Professor heard that you three skipped school!"

'Where are they going, these mutants. Hmm... perhaps following them is more exciting than sitting in class, genjutsu...!' The mysterious mutant casted a widespread genjutsu that covered his body and a second blonde young man stepped out of the original. "You know what you must do, enjoy class." Laughed the original when he walked out of the school to follow the others.

* * *

 _New York City..._

"There, atop of the garage!" Kurt exclaimed, pointing his hand which held three fingers to a figure standing at the top of garage building. "What is he doing, mein fruend?"

Next to him, sitting in Scott's car, Cyclop answered Kurt. "I don't know, perhaps you can bamf up and check it?" Next thing Cyclops heard was the bamf sound of Nightcrawler and the stench of brimstone. "Ugh, that smell. I hope Professor can do something against it."

"I see Wolverine," Kurt said through his earpiece. "It looks as if he is waiting for something, wait, I hear somethi...!" Suddenly the roaring sound of a bike clashed through silence, and a tall, muscular figure with wild blonde hair, a orange-yellow costume with tiger stripes, and a fur collar around his neck that gave this man a wild look. "Uh oh... Cyclops," Bamf! The blue elf teleported back to Scott and explained what he saw. "I think we must ...MOVE!" Shouted Nightcrawler when a shadow grew around them, and once they looked up, Kurt and Cyclops know why. Bamf! Nightcrawler teleported himself and Scott out of the car which met its end by a van that fell upon it.

Scott another human with a special gift, and for him it was more like a curse, slammed his hand to his face as his eyes widened behind his red tinted glasses. "My car!" Cried Cyclops out, his strength left him as he sunk towards the floor. "What have my car ever done?"

"I don't know mein fruend, however I think it would be for the best to us that we return to Xavier's School for the Gifted?" Having said his part, Kurt bamfed Scott and himself back to Xavier institute for higher learning, only to see a new scene that caused shivers to roll down their backs.

* * *

 _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters..._

"I believe that your nephew took an early break, Ororo." A bald young man told the women who is standing next to him. This man is Charles Xavier, a highly gifted human with the powers of telepathy. This gift is special, and it came to him through the x-gene, a mutation which made him and all those who are special gifted a Mutant. Charles, or what his fellow mutant call him, Professor X and he is the leader of his own organization – The X-Men. Charles and his fellow mutants fight for co-existence between mutants and humans. On one of his missions in Charles early years, a stray bullet had robed him of the ability to walk, and now the man uses a highly advantaged wheelchair to move around.

Standing next to Charles is Ororo, a beautiful African-American women who is just like him a Mutant with the gift to control the weather. Ororo Munroe has grown nicely into a very beautiful young woman and she is one of the teachers at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. At this moment, Ororo do not looks very pleased at the news. "Is that so, Charles. Perhaps my nephew want to spend some more time with Logan and his training in the Danger Room."

"Perhaps, but I think you must first hear him out. From my passive powers, I can feel that Mr. Daniels is at the moment really excited about something. Maybe there is a very good reason that he and the others are skipping school. Ah, there they come," Charles spoke up when he saw in the distance his students. Crossing his fingers, Charles waited for them before he addressed them. "Children, is there a reason at why you all are cutting classes? From my believe is that school has just begun this morning, so please, explain your reasons."

"Evan, I do hope you have a very good reason for cutting classes." Ororo added sternly, her arms crossing under her remarkable bust. Her eyes stern, and fixated on her nephew who squirmed under her sharp eyes.

The young mutant, Evan Daniels gulped under her gaze and handed the recorder to her. "Well, Auntie O, I woke up this morning and you told me that I should show you what I recorded. On my way to Bayville High School, I saw Kitty and Rogue holding conversation. I was a bit interested in what held their interest when I noticed Todd Tolansky who belong to the Brotherhood trying to steal a poor chap wallet. That was when I felt it, Kitty tried to warn the chap but he suddenly glanced down at Toad who froze on the spot, and the dudes eyes was not normal."

"Show me," Ororo demanded, and she extended her hand to accept the recorder. She opened the screen and rewind until she came to the scene where Ororo and Charles saw Kitty and Rogue. She then pressed play until she noticed exactly what her nephew and the two girls has seen. The Weather Goddess eyes widened in shock when she saw that eye. "That eye. It is unmistakable his eye... no one else have eyes like him – I need to go, Charles. I need to find him."

"Auntie, what do you mean you need to find him?" Spyke asked his Aunt who was still gazing with a loving gaze to the image. The young mutant was unaccustomed to this expression that his Aunt normally have, which was most stern and controlled over her emotions. "Who is he?"

Ororo Munroe lifted her eyes to meet that of her nephew. "That man who I have searched so long for is my long lost Sensei. The person who has taught me everything I know about my mutant powers, my languages and culture. If it wasn't for him, I would have met my end in the Sahara Desert."

"Sounds like a crush," Rogue whispered to Kitty with a smirk. The girl with light brown hair and a lock of white that framed her face could see the light tint of red dusting Ororo's cheek. She stepped forward when an idea came to her mind to escape punishment in the Danger Room. "Perhaps you would like some help, sugar. If more people looks for him we can find your sensei faster than you can do it alone."

"Yeah, Rogue is right Ms. Munroe! With our help, we can reunite you with your sensei before the day is over!" Chirped Kitty, her eyes sparkling at the prospect of meeting that hot guy again. It is in no way for meeting that handsome boy who she gained a crush on first sight.

Professor Xavier could only watch in amusement at how the girls are trying to get in Ororo's good book. It seems that Logan has made quiet an impression with his training in the Danger Room, and not in a good way I believe. Speaking about Logan. ' _Wolverine, I can sense a mutant following you that do not belong to our group. Is this a new recruit?_ '

' _Sorry Chuck, no new recruit. Sabretooth, an old enemy has stolen yesterday the cam recorder from Spyke and now knows my location. I had tried to lead him away, we fought and I made him run, however it seems he ran to your Institute._ ' Was the mental reply that Charles got from one of his oldest friends, Wolverine. ' _I suggest that you turn on the security of the Mansion for the safety of the kids. We are on our way back to the Mansion._ '

' _With we, you mean that Kurt and Scott is with you. It seems that the whole group decided to skip school in someway. When the problem with Sabretooth is over, I want to ask you if you can find Ororo's sensei. Kitty, Rogue and Spyke who has recorded him has seen this man walk on the streets, possible going to Bayville High._ ' Charles told his old friend. ' _It seems your rival has arrived here earlier than expected._ ' Turning his head, Charles, Storm and the younger mutants all watched how Sabretooth stormed towards them. "Storm, if you want please."

"Of course, Professor," Storm stepped forward, her eyes flared with lightning. She lifted her arms up and several orbs of lightning appeared in front of her. Around the group the wind picked up and protected the X-Men from flying trees that Sabretooth was throwing towards them. Storm turned towards the intruder on their ground. "Leave Sabretooth, you have no business here!"

"I beg the difference," Snarled the hulking mutant. Feral eyes glared at Storm, and with his tongue, Sabretooth traced his long canines. "I'll see some pretty preys here, waiting for me to make them mine – ruaaargh!" Sabretooth launched himself into the air and towards them.

Storm narrowed her eyes, and with a flick of her wrist she sends the orbs of lightning towards her enemy. "If you want us, try avoiding my lightning orbs, ha!" They shot towards the barrier of wind and impacted in the ground when Sabretooth dodged three of them, and two orbs slammed into his chest and send him through the air. Charles, Kitty, Rogue and the others could see that when the orbs impacted into the mutant's chest, flares of lightning surged through his body. "Your muscles has been electrocuted and are now stiff. You will soon notice that you have a hard time with your body movements, I suggest that you surrender, Sabretooth."

"Muwhuhuhahahaaa!" Roared Sabretooth, tilting his head backwards as the laughter rose up into the air. "You thought that a little bit of lightning should stop me?! They will not stop me, I'll kill you all!" Stated the feral mutant and surged towards the group of X-Men. The other batch of lightning orbs that impacted Sabretooth are ignored by the mutant. He leaped through the air and slashed down with his claws that phased through Kitty.

Xavier touch with the fingertips the side of his head, sending telepathic waves to influence Sabretooth mind. Invisible waves floated through the air that tried to influence the wild mind of Sabretooth who sunk through his knees. ' _Listen to my voice, Victor Creed, my voice is my will. You feel your strength sap away – your legs feels heavy, and your eyes tired. I suggest that you take a rest... your movement becomes more slop—uaaaagh!_ ' Charles who has used his telepathic powers suddenly cried out when a piece of wood pierced his shoulder, curtesy of Sabretooth.

"Ruaaagh! Stay out of my head!" Now having fallen in his feral state, Sabretooth rushed towards Rogue with the intention to kill. Eyes wild, and saliva trailing behind him that flew out of his mouth. Victor Creed slashed vertical with his hand posted like a knife. As for Rogue, for her looked like her life flashed for her eyes. She shut down her eyes and waited for her death, which never came. The pain that she had expected stayed away from her, and when she slowly opened her eyes. Rogue's eyes fell upon the blonde young man that she had seen early on the day.

There, standing in front of the X-Men is the blonde young man. However, change appeared and the blonde young man of 5,8 grew slightly to 6,1. His blonde, spikey hair bleached to white and slightly extended to his shoulders. The once bronze skin turned grey-white and the sapphire clear eyes turned milky white with three rings and nine tomoe. "Hello Creed, remember me?" The stranger's voice was soft, yet strong. "You know that this is not the right way to ask a girl out for a date, right?" The now white haired figure held Creed's wrist in his hand, holding the claws inches away from Rogues throat. "Of course you don't remember me, especially if I wipe your mind the whole time. I don't want to be bothered by you, unlike Logan."

"Who are you?" Growled Sabretooth, his eyes narrowed at the stranger.

"I don't think it will help much in your situation to ask for my name, but perhaps it will amuse me to see you again another time, and ask the same question every time. You, Mr. Creed might call me Okami, as for my lovely student Ms. Munroe... well, she calls me Otsutsuki Naruto, her sensei." The now revealed Naruto released Sabretooth wrist who immediately made space between them.

Sabretooth growled, before snarling. "I'll see. You are that whor—"

The Feral Mutant could not finished his foul mouthed talk about Naruto's former student when the white haired man disappeared and reappeared in front of Sabretooth. A clawed fist sunk deep into the feral looking mutant who folded double under the strength of his enemy. "No one will ever bad mouth one of my students, you insect!" A knee planted itself right into his face, crushing the mutants nose. "And I promise you, when we will meet again. I do hope you've learned your lessons!" Snarled Naruto straight into his face, eyes locked and the tomoe swirling angrily. The young man released Sabretooth throat and with a roundhouse kick, Naruto send him through the field where the feral mutant landed roughly on the ground. "Goodbye, Mr. Creed." Lifting his feet, Naruto planted with a stomp his feet into the earth and Sabretooth was launched through the air when a tree propelled him away.

"S..Sen...Sensei!" Ororo shouted out while she rushed towards the white haired young man. Only their happy reunion was ruined when a crimson beam surged towards Ororo's sensei who turned his head towards the next attack and lifted his arm up. With a lazy wave of his wrist, a Kanji appeared in front of his palm that absorbed the beam, and a few seconds later the beam was returned towards its owner who was hit straight into his chest. Ororo eyes widened when that all happened, and then anger surged through her chest, and the wind picked up her hair, making it dance wildly. "Scott Summer!" She screamed in absolute anger as lightning crashed down into the trees and burned them.

At the side, Charles, Kitty, Rogue, and Evan who could only stare in shock at his aunt who has lost her calm posture. Evan Daniels fell to his knees, and muttered. "A..Au...Auntie!"


	2. Danger or Embarrassing Room?

_Hello everyone, welcome back to my second chapter of Naruto x X-men: Evolution cross-over. I had never expected such a warm welcome. 28 reviews, and for that I thank you._

 _I know that some of you speaks about my grammar. Sorry, but I am no native english speaker. I've dyslexia, and I will try my best. In this chapter I've use a German Accent translater and Southern translater for Rogue and Kurt, I do hope you will accept this. If not, please say it in the review._

 _Thank you, again, and enjoy my second chapter._

* * *

"Hey Bub," Logan grinned to his companion, Scott Summers who has watched the fight. "Try to hit him with your beam."

"Why? Won't that hurt him? And beside, he did help us." Scott Summers retorted back, a frown marred his face. The response that he got from the other mutant convinced him, if only slightly.

"There will be moments that you need to see what they all can do or what their intentions are, perhaps right now, that stranger is not Ororo's Sensei but a new enemy. What if Storm now run towards her danger. What then?" Logan spoke convincingly which pulled Cyclops over the line. The other mutant, Scott Summers or his codename Cyclops tilted his red tinted glasses up and took a shot. "Well done, boyo. You've made your own grave hehehe."

"Huh? What?!" Cyclops cut off his beam by placing the red tinted glasses back in their places. With a sharp turn, Scott turned his head and discovered that Logan has disappeared from his place. "Oh no, no, no!" The young mutant chanted in absolute fear when dark clouds gathered together and the wind current becoming stronger around him. Lightning cut through clouds and impacted next to him, missing Scott by several inches.

"Scott Summers!" Storm's voice did no justice to what she named after, because right now it sounds more like the apocalypse of Scott's world. The mutant that is named after a Greek Mythic monster could only stare in shock when a tree several feet away from him lit up in flames when lightning impacted.

Taking a step back, Summers could only shiver in absolute fear. Now he, and many others now knows why Storm is a S-class Mutant and possible bordering Omega if she lose her calm. With a shaking voice, Scott managed to speak. "W..Wou...Would it h..hel...help, if I sai...said – my bad?" A second later, Scott Summers was hit with his own optical beam and flew away several feet.

"No!" The response that Scott got was said in two difference manners. Ororo's response was like a thunder and she was clearly upset if the way of her powers infected the weather. As for the stranger who seems to be her Sensei, Summers shivered when his red tinted eyes caught sight of a upturned smirk. His response was more than a single word. "You have committed a serious crime by using your powers to attack me. I think a just punishment awaits you for someone who listen to an old buddy of mine. Know your place!" Cyclops eyes widened, for someone who is seen to be stiff in his group of mutants, he had read several Manga that consumed his time. One of them is about a white haired, busty vampire who loves to use that praise to punish those she don't find worthy to stand in her presence.

"No, no, no. Noooooo!" Scott screamed unmanly when the ground under him erupted and launched the young mutant into the air. He flew over the Mansion and beyond the ground which belonged to Charles Xavier. Scott Summers see that the sea surface came closer and closer until... splash!

Back at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Charles slowly shook his head in exasperation when Logan joined the group. "Really Logan, was that really necessary to pull a prank?"

"It was not really necessary, yet you cannot say that it wasn't funny. That boy need to lighten up a bit, and beside, it is only a part of his punishment. As for the blue furred elf, he vanished when we reached the grounds when he noticed that there was no real danger. I bet he raided the kitchen in our absence." Shrugged the former Weapon X with absolute no care in the world.

Charles turned his eyes back to the pair of student and sensei. Ororo has calmed down the storms and it seems that she only did it for the kick and part punishment. Watching the reunion between them made the young Professor smile. "I think you know him long before we met, Logan. The way how you manipulated young Summers here is prove of that, and I must say that this new side of your surprised me."

"Its only because of him, Naruto-sensei, his last name is too difficult to pronounce." Logan said, a slight smirk was seen on his face. "Naruto and I have fought many times against and with each other, and most of the time it is his win. When I had lost my memories, it was Naruto who partly gave back a bit of my past before he fell off the grid. Like Ororo, I too searched for him, and almost for the same reasons."

"Let us return to the mansion and talk. I believe that many have questions about your comrade Logan. And Ororo certainly do, come along kids." The last sentence was to the kids who followed the Professor to the seating room where was enough place to sit. ' _Ororo will you be so kind to bring your Sensei to the seating room. I'm sure that many of us have questions._ '

' _We will join you soon, Professor. May I suggest that we will have an early lunch. You can let the children do the cooking for a part of their punishment._ ' Suggested Storm over the mental link. The reason why she is so fixated on these small part of punishments is because Ororo herself came from nothing until her sensei stepped in. Now that she, herself has become a teacher, Storm want to do her best to give them for a better future. ' _And perhaps you can let Nightcrawler fish up Scott out of the sea. I just wanted to say that before I forgot poor Summers._ '

' _Ehm... right you are my dear. Through all the excitement we has forgotten Scott's situation. I'll send Kurt right away to pick him up. The poor lad,_ ' Laughed the Professor quietly. Taking his position at the head of the table, Charles pulled out the newspaper from behind his chair and started to see what news the world have. Meanwhile, Ororo enjoyed the company of her sensei in front of the school while they moved towards the entrance of the mansion.

"Where has you been?" Ororo finally asked and broke the silence that hung between them. She had her arm wrapped around his, holding him tightly. Her eyes, gazing up into his when she tilted her head, as she tried reading him. "Don't you know how very much I had missed you. Our time together, did that mean anything to you?"

Naruto smiled wryly at how easy Ororo could guilt trip him. It has been a while that someone did that to him, and now his own former student is doing just that. Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, Naruto cleared his throat. "Ororo, you really knows how to use your feminine charm on me, don't you?" Commented Ororo's sensei which caused Storm to blush. "Well, to answer your first question, I have been traveling the world. After you was approached by Charles Xavier for a position of Cultural Teacher, and we separated our ways. I've started to see how other gifted humans live their lives, which are not so rose coloured like I thought."

"How were their lives?" The beautiful women asked with a lower voice.

"You would have been surprised how many are mutants, yet they don't obtain special powers. Only their physique mutates which fright normal humans. They chase them out of the villages with pit forks, and torches. It is the Witch Hunt all over again!" Her sensei spoke in a icy, cold voice which caused her to shiver for a second. Naruto pushed the door open and the pair entered the mansion which was styled of the Victorians age. "Ah, for the second question. I have a very good reason, I've taught you all I know and your now a beautiful grown up women. You have made your own path, which made me very proud that you wanted to follow the same path like me. And there is not a day I did not think about you, hence I came to visit you."

Ororo smirked at the childish attempt of her sensei, and smashed the back of his head lightly. "Nice try, Sensei. However, it won't work on me by raining praises over me, now, what is the real reason you didn't contact me. You could have at least send me a letter or ring a phone?"

Naruto let out a sigh and then smiled lightly. "You remember that Logan was once a ward of the Government. Those dudes who has coated his bones in adamantine steel have discovered my existence and are now searching for me. My discovery happened when I rescued a few children from them," Ororo noticed that her sensei clenched his hands into fists. "These children were surrounded by the soldiers of their organization and Sabretooth. Unknown to me it was a trap for Logan who rushed towards the group with the intention to rescue the children. William Stryker, who I later learned was the person who has changed Logan with experiment X was ready for Wolverine, however they had not expected me. I joined the fight, and soon the soldier lay all death or bleeding critically. Except the one who was responsible for this trap, Stryker managed to escape."

Ororo stopped and turned to her sensei, and tilted her head. "Logan has never told me that he met you on one of his travels. Perhaps I must grill him some more next time when I ask him about you. So, where are the children now?"

"In a better place, a much better place where they can be free and play to their heart content." Understanding downed upon Ororo. A sadden expression appeared on her face, her arms moved and encircled her sensei into a embrace. "I had buried them myself and vowed that I would do everything in my powers to prevent the death of innocents." Ororo now understood the return of her sensei. Just like Professor Charles Xavier, Otsutsuki Naruto has tremendous powers that could plunge the world into total control under his leadership, and only his ironclad control over his emotions prevent the dark age for both human and mutants.

"Come Sensei, let us join the others and speak about better times." Said the African-American beauty, her fingers held the arm of Naruto tighter and dragged him towards the seating room. They walked through the beautiful decorated halls of the mansion that is styled like the time of Victoria. Ororo and Naruto rounded the corner and saw Logan lean with his back against the wall.

"Yo bub, it's a damn nice to see a familiar face once again." Grinned the Canadian. He stepped away from the wall and closed the distance between us. "Naruto, I've heard what you told Storm. It was a dark time that day, and not something that we want a repeat off. When we spoke one another on that day, where I informed you about this place. I had not expected to see you join us, but now that you are here, it makes me happy to see at least one familiar face from my mysterious past."

"Hello Logan, let us not speak about that day. It has happened and the world has lost its children, and like I told Ororo. I will not let it happen again if I can prevent something like that ever again, which Xavier's School is the best place to start." Naruto said, and greeted Logan with a warrior's handshake. Their hands grasping each other wrist and they showed a row of canines when they smirked.

"Glad to have you, Naruto. After this meeting, I want a fight with you, checking you know." Logan said, which Naruto accepted by a firm nod of his head. The two released each others wrist and then resumed their walk towards the room where they would talk. "Naruto, I've a question."

"Of course you have one, but please state your question, because I'm curious of what you want to ask." Laughed Naruto who has recovered from the story that he told Ororo, and now was his own again. Next to Naruto, Ororo laughed when Logan used a manly pout, which wasn't seen much or at all. It shows the Weather Goddess that these two are very good friends, and probably knows each other for a very long time. Perhaps, since the time Logan was born.

Turning serious, Logan turned to Naruto and suddenly a whole new side of the feral mutant was shown to Ororo. Logan's eyes grew narrow, and his hair more feral. "Naruto, my question is... WHY DID YOU NOT USE SENNEN GOROSHI ON CYCLOPS!"

Naruto blinked with his eyes before he shrugged his shoulders, and responded casually. "Blame my old age. I totally forgot my sensei favourite attack on fools or annoying people. Please, Logan, remind me to use it the next time when we deal with such a person."

"Uhm... sensei, what is Sennen Goroshi?" A curious Storm asked her sensei, and she saw Naruto start to explain with a story of how he met Logan before a hand clasped his mouth shut. Narrowing her eyes, Ororo crossed her arms under her bust. "Logan, please let sensei finish his story. He only told me how you two fought each other in the forest and when it started to get good, you prevent Sensei to continue."

Logan sends a warning glare to Naruto, telling him to keep his mouth shut. Then his eyes turned to Ororo and the two have a staring contest. "No!" Logan growled when women now used the next level that all women seems to know, she pouted now what made her really adorable. "I will not tell, and nor will you Naruto. This will stay between us, man to man, warrior to warrior and mutant to mutant."

"That's not fair!" Pouted the African-American women. "Sensei always finished his story if he tells them, please, sensei for me?" Ororo now turned to Naruto who paled slightly when suddenly three sharp claws appeared under his chin, keeping him hostage. "Perhaps you can finish the story once we are alone, you and I." Storm added with mischief which did not sit well with Wolverine.

"We need to move on, old timer. The others are waiting on us, now move." Logan growled, pushing Naruto in the right direction. Wolverine could not belief how childish Ororo behave in the presence of her sensei. ' _However, I would have expected this from her. The kids has seen her only like a stern teacher while Charles and I have seen when she relaxes. We know that she can have some fun, but this..._ '

Naruto, Ororo and Logan entered the seating room where Charles and his group had already take their seat. Naruto could see that Charles sits at the head of the table, and a plate in front of him. Pearl white eyes noticed that the young man who has shot his eye beams at him has returned to the mansion, a towel covered him. Next to the man sits a young beautiful women with long flowing auburn hair, a pair vibrant eyes who glared at him lightly, yet a wicked smile was clearly seen on her face, telling Naruto that she found it amusing of what had happened to the boy.

Next to Charles sat a large blue, furry beast with glasses resting on his nose, and wearing a lab coat. Smiling at the gathered mutants, Naruto bowed slightly to them. "A pleasure to meet you all, my name is Otsutsuki Naruto, and Ororo's former sensei." Ororo's sensei then made a flourish gesture with his hands and flowers grew in front of all the girls. "Please accept these flowers who pale in comparison to your beauties."

"Ororo's eyes twitched a bit in annoying at her sensei Casanova behaviour. Swiftly she planted her elbow into Naruto's guts, and reprimanded him. "Sensei, I do not stand for such a behaviour of you. These students are still young nor are they ready for yo—" Her voice which was stern was suddenly gone when her eyes fell upon the Blue Lotus Flowers that rested in her sensei's hand. "Are these the Blue Lotus Flowers from the Nile, oh Sensei you wouldn't, but the thought is appreciated, thank you Naruto-sensei!" She turned around to face her sensei and embraced him firmly.

Jean Grey who had joined the group later, and who had talked to the Professor about the events that has happened when she was absent from Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters. Jean has grown up with the image of Ororo Munroe being an outstanding, intellectual women who is a prime example to her. "Professor, I had always thought that Ororo learned from you about her mutant powers."

"Unlike me, Ororo has found someone who was willing to help her developing her powers, just like what I do now with my institution. For many years she has trained hard to obtain control of her emotions and her powers under the guidance of her sensei. I believe Mr. Otsutsuki feels his inner calling, namely teaching." Charles laughed at the end.

"You think that Storm's sensei came here because of Fate, because of feeling the thrall to teach. C'mon Professor, how corny can you sound." Joined Jean, laughing at the Professor way of thought. She placed a plate in front of the Professor and then took seat at where the other students are. "Hi Kitty, Rogue,"

Kitty laughed before she engulfed Jean in a hug while Rogue nodded her head at her. They too took a seat around the table after they placed a plate with bread, fruits, and cheese on the table. "Hi Jean, can you believe it! Storm's sensei looks so cool, and cute, especially those horns of his, they looks like rabbit ears."

Jean let out a gentle laugh, her eyes turned swiftly to the two appendage that was attached on Ororo's sensei's head. "You might be right, Kitty, those horns make him cute."

Charles smiled when Scott entered the seating room and took also a seat around the table, with Kurt following him. They were now complete, and Charles looked at Storm's sensei. "Welcome Otsutsuki Naruto to Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters. Perhaps it is a clue, but I am Charles Xavier. Next to me is Logan, your old pupil Ororo. We three helps the younger generation of Mutants to learn how to control their powers." Charles introduced first the facility members of his school. "And these are our students, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Rogue, Katherine Pryde, and Kurt." The mentioned children all waved or nodded their head in acknowledge when their name were called.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Smiled Naruto, "You know perhaps my name through other channels, or from my time that I punished Mr. Creed, if not, my name is Otsutsuki Naruto, but please call me Naruto or Naruto Sensei if you can't speak my last name."

"Again, Naruto, a pleasure to meet the man that has made a wonderful women of Ms. Munroe. I want to ask from you, do you want to join my school?" The Professor in his wheelchair crossed his fingers when he asked that question to the young man. Charles was assure that the man who has guided and taught Storm can't ignore his calling, hence his reason to be here. "What do you say, Naruto sensei?"

Naruto's lips stretched in a wide smile, and his eyes turned much to everyone's surprise into a U-shape. "If you rain praises on me, how can I say no? However I want to make a few rules so we can understand one another. At the moment I pose like a student on Bayville High School, my reason is that once in a while I like to return to a normal life."

"Is this or thay blonde haired yáll's natural figure?" Rogue calmly drawled in her southern dialect.

Naruto turned his eyes to her, and spoke. "What you see now is my natural form. A long time ago something happened and changed me to how I look now, what you saw before when I stopped Mr. Creed was my previous form before I changed."

"Do you mean changing from human to what you are now, Naruto? If so, I believe that it was your mutant X-gene has awoken and changed you." Charles helpfully added his thoughts. However the Professor looked surprised when his newest faculty member shook his head.

"I fear that your theory is wrong, Charles. My people," Charles, Jean, Logan and the students all straightened in their seat when they heard him speak about something news. "My people is what you could call mutants if you want. We possessed powers that we harnessed through the generations until we could use it for defending, healing or many other features." Naruto started to tell them a bit about his people. "One of my teachers, Senju Tsunade who was the leader of my village and an outstanding healer taught me her art. I learned how to heal, cure and reattach limbs back, which sounds very cool yet when you are the one who must reattach it, then I do hope you have a strong stomach." Jested the man while a few of the children looked a bit green at the image of detached limps. "She wasn't my only teacher, and many others taught me their art, however, our world wasn't perfect in any sense of the word. We had wars, mostly small skirmishes. One war in particular brought a beast to our plane of existence, not by us but through someone else who has formed a group that is called – Akatsuki or translated to your languages, Daybreak. They hunted special people who held immense powers, nine of them were alive, and one by one they were captured by the group."

"What made these people more special than the others? From what you told us, your people sounds as if they have mutated a long time ago." Charles said.

"Let us come later on your theory about my people possible mutation. Back to these special people, they were jailors for Nine great demons. These beasts could change the landscapes with a flick of their tail, and these beasts were numbers from one to nine. The Akatsuki captured them until only number eight and nine were left, and that was when the Fourth Shinobi war started. A war that brought Five great villages together to stand against one organization." Naruto resumed his story, and the shinobi has left a lot out of his story. "A war was fought and many lives were lost until we had only a quarter left. That was the sign for the true leader of the Akatsuki to appear and summon a incomplete ten tailed beast."

"Ten Tailed?" Kitty's eyes wide in shock that there was another one. She could not belief that there were beasts of such a power, wiping a Village off the face of the earth by a flick of their tails. Let stand what one beast could do with ten.

Naruto nodded, a smile formed on his face. "Yes, a beast with Ten Tails. I, and my friend Kirabee who was the container of the Eight Tailed Beast and I who was the container of Nine fought against the Beast with Ten Tails. We were losing, its powers too great until I came up with a plan – namely sealing the beast away."

"I am sorry Naruto, but what is sealing?" Charles interrupted the story with a question.

"A good question, sealing is that we seal something in a pocket dimension or in someone. Like me, Nine Tails was sealed into me when I was a child. Having made up my mind, I informed Kirabee of what I would do, and my friend helped me. We sealed the beast away, however our victory was paid with a heavy fine, and a price for me."

"What happened?" It was Rogue who asked the question.

"Unknown to my people. The beasts were the one that gave us our powers by pumping their energy into our world. When I sealed the original beast, and yes, the nine beast were the separated powers of the Ten Tails, I did not only seal the beast into me, but also all the powers that my people possessed." Naruto finished his story, a dry smile on his face.

Charles frowned and in his mind he came to an conclusion. "If this is true, what happened to your people?"

"They died, without the powers we had they could not sustain their life. However some survived and started a new life. I placed an illusion over the world and made them forget about my age, and all what belonged to my age was gathered and secured in a place no people could come. I've seen the rise and fall of empires, my sons and daughters changed the world, and for a long time I slept until a voice reached me. Someone who called for help and I answered." Naruto told them, and Storm's eyes teared up and she leaped towards her sensei and embraced him. "That was when I heard Ororo, and took her in as my apprentice. End of story, off you go. To bed with you all."

"Sensei, it is still early. It's only five o'clock in the afternoon." Ororo's muffled voice came from Naruto's chest. The newest faculty member could only laugh and rubbed his head in embarrassing. "Maybe sensei want to show the new X-men how to fight in teams, them against you. What do you think, sensei?" Storm asked her sensei as they ignored the silence that has fallen upon the group.

"You're right, my Weather Goddess. If Charles don't mind, I would love to see what his group of students can do." Charles who returned from his state of mind, could only smile at the idea of what his newest member could do.

"Please do," Charles responded with a smile, and then smirked at his students. "I expect no critical injuries, Naruto. Now, if you please want to follow the students to the Danger Room then we can start their punishment."

Rogue did not like the idea of fighting against someone who has fought against a monster and then has sealed a monster that could wipe out any city on earth. The southern beauty wondered how she could fight against someone like him. She pushed her chair back and joined the group towards the elevator, once she was closer to Kitty, she whispered. "How do y'all think we can defeat someone like him?"

"I have no idea," Kitty admitted, yet she still held a grin on her face. "But what I do know, Storm have a massive crush on him. Not that I can't blame her, Naruto sensei is so hot and cute." She squealed the last part.

"Down sugar, I can see and I know that you have the hot for him." Rogue started, only for Charles to interrupt them telepathic. ' _X-men, change into your uniforms and get ready for battle. I want 100% commitment. Watch each other backs, and try to learn from him. Good luck to you all!_ '

* * *

 _Danger Room Observation room..._

Storm the beautiful African-American women watched her sensei and the young X-men gathering in the Danger Room. A smile played on the lips of Storm when the memories of how she was trained resurfaced. These kids will face someone they will never defeat, she concluded. Storm then turned to Logan. "Wolverine, what do you think will happen down there?"

"A Kick ass beating and hopefully someone get a Sennen Goroshi. It's about time he will use that killing technique on someone. Ah they start." Logan grinned, a crazy look in his eyes. Wolverine shoulders started to shake and the surrounding of the group changed into a forest. "Good luck, kids ...hehemuhuhuhahaa!"

A worried Storm looked at the kids who stormed towards her sensei, ready to fight him. "Good luck kids, you need it."

* * *

 _Danger Room..._

Naruto grinned when he walked in front of the group, back and fort. He had folded his hands on his back when and held his speech. "Alright kiddies. Today will be the second worst day for some, and to others – their best. I have here..." Chime... the sounds of three bells rang through the Danger Room. "As you can see, three bells. These bells will safe you from total embarrassing, but only three people can obtain them. Come at me with the intent to kill, hajime!"

"...Intent to kill, are you crazy?" Cyclops shouted, anger rolling off of him when he heard Naruto's comment. Scott Summers wears a tight black-yellow uniform, a futuristic glasses that flared red. Around his waist is a belt with a X-men logo at the centre. "I don't know what you think, but you alone will not be eno—" Cyclops was cut off mid sentence when Naruto appeared behind him in a crouched position, and his fingers in a tori hand seal. A squeal could be heard when Okami planted his fingers into the backdoor of Cyclops, a flashlight and...

"Sennen Goroshi!" Logan and Naruto shouted in union, with the first mentioned wiping away a stray tear. Professor Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe were both in shock, their mouth open in silence horror when they watched Cyclops being launched and his hands grasping his butt in pain. "Good old time, good old time ...hahahahaha!" Logan laughed, while in the meantime in the Danger Room itself. Marvel Girl, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Spyke watched in horror at Cyclops fate.

Logan moved towards the mic and pressed a button down. " _X-men, I suggest to take his advice, fight him with the intent to kill or else you end up like Cyclops. One tip, those who don't get the bell will share the same fate as Cyclops, and perhaps for Mr. Summers, twice for him ...whahahaha. Have fun, I know I will._ "

" _Logan!_ " The kids heard the shout of Storm in the distance, scaring them about turning victim to such a dreadful fate. There was now only goal in mind, and they each used their abilities to escape that fate.

Shadowcat phased herself, her intention clear to everyone. Her eyes found the unconscious form of Cyclops who has landed on his knees, his legs folded under him and butt in the air where smoke rose up from. "Th...tha...that's a really terrifying! I...I don't want to share his fate!" Screamed Shadowcat, her face ashen white while she ran towards Okami with the intent to steal a bell.

Spyke who just like Kitty was ashen white in the face popped all the spikes from his body, and especially made a armour for his backdoor so that he won't share the same fate like Cyclops. Aiming his hands at Okami, Spyke sends a row of bone spikes towards his enemy.

Another member of the X-men saw his life flash in front of his eyes, Kurt Wagner paled, his blue fur took a lighter tone and teleported away, leaving smoke behind that smells like burning brimstone, and a small bamf resounded. Nightcrawler appeared in front of Okami and his finger tops touched the bells. "Ye.." Kurt shouted excited when his fingers clamped around the object.

"Sorry blue elf, better luck next time." Okami twirled in the air, and lashed out with his right leg. A successful roundhouse kick hit the Nightcrawler at the right side of his face and he flew through the air until his body hit the floor and rolled several meters. The white haired man then stepped out of the path of Spyke's bone spikes and lifted one arm up, a bone peeked out of his skin that formed a blade, and Okami closed the distance in a blink of an eye. "Watch and learn Spyke, this is how you can use your bones." Slashing down, Spyke crossed his arms above his head and coated them in bones for protection. "A good start, however you let yourself wide open." A knee planted into Spykes chest and the young mutant coughed. "Now to fini—" Naruto started to say when he was cut off by a red beam that separated them, and he jumped back to made some distance. "Ah, the boy scout."

"You bastard!" Cyclops roared, saliva spat out of his mouth as such was his anger. The young mutant held a hand next to his visor which now glowed crimson. "Embarrassing me in front of Jean. I'll kill youuu!" Crimson optic beams shot from his eyes, missing their target who danced out of its path. Closing the distance, Naruto leaned every time just out of the beams path until a smirk appeared on his face. "Wh...wha...what are you smirking for, you bastard!"

"You wouldn't want to..." A column of smoke erupted around Okami, obscuring him from everyone. A gush of wind blew away the smoke and revealed a very beautiful women. A women they all know, Jean Grey stands in front of Cyclops, and wears a very revealing two piece bikini that barely covers her body. Her bikini top push her breasts together, making them three size larger as they were only held by two thin stripe of clothes that barely covered skin. She held her arms above her head, and her back arched backwards while her bikini bottom was nothing more than a stripe of clothe that is almost swallowed by her neither lips. Jean Grey twirled around, showing that the cloth that should have covered her bubbly rear has vanished between them. Her eyes, crimson with black tomoe twirled lazy, casting this illusion only for Scott Summers. "Hurt me, darling?"Cyclops nose started to bleed and fell with a happy smile unconscious.

For the other X-men, this Jean Grey was an exact replica of the original Marvel Girl. She wears a green dress, with a yellow belt around her waist with the X-men logo at its centre. A yellow pointed mask covered her identity. She vanished suddenly and appeared next to Jean Grey who glared with furious anger at her doppelganger. Through clenched teeth, she hissed out in anger. "What did you do to Scott?"

"Casting an illusion of you, darling." Responded the clone of Jean Grey just at the moment a smoke bomb detonated and covered them both in smoke. When the cover dispatched, Shadowcat, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Spyke and those who observed from the Danger Room control centre could only gape in confusion.

There standing next to one another were two exact copies of Marvel Girl. They both were glaring at one another before they turned towards the group, and pointed at one another. "X-men, that is the false me!" They shouted in union, each pointing to the other. ' _Can you hear me? It is me, Jean, I stand left across of you._ ' The others heard the mental call and aimed their attention at the Marvel Girl right across of them. Spyke aimed his bones spike at who he guessed was the imposter when a second mental call entered their heads. ' _No! I am the real Jean! Do not trust her, she only want you to lower your guards. He already took out Summers._ '

* * *

Above in the observatory control centre of the Danger Room, Charles shook his head in exasperation. The older telepathic could not believe what his newest Faculty member has done to Cyclops. The Professor knew that Scott Summers was a bit obsessed with Jean Grey, but that Naruto Sensei has looked in his head and used that image to throw him out of the game was ...exaggerated in the kinder way of the word. "What did Sensei do, Professor?" Charles turned when he heard the question of Storm. The man wondered if Naruto was like this when he trained her.

"Its best that you don't know, Ororo." Charles responded after pondering of how he would answer her. His eyes turned back to Scott Summers, and he could not help as if it felt that Cyclops reaction was something out of a Japanese animation movie. Shaking his head, Charles banished those thought and focused back on the fight between Naruto and his X-men.

"Kurt, can y'all telepawt me? If ay can come into touching distance, ay can take them both out." Rogue spoke in a low voice, whispering with Nightcrawler. Her plan was easy, get behind them and use her powers to knock them both out. The only thing she waited on was Nightcrawlers answer.

"I don't knov if I can take you vith me. I'fe neffer done zat before, taking zomeone vith me." The blue elf said, however he already positioned himself behind her and a blue furry hand rested on her shoulder. Rogue turned her eyes then to the other female member of the X-men, and shared her thoughts.

"Kitty, can y'all use y'all's powers ta get close ta them. Y'all's intangibility will make y'all nahwth ayy victim av his hawrible attack." She reasoned which Shadowcat understood and so they started their attack. Rushing towards the two Marvel Girls, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Rogue started their assault in the hope to obtain a bell and escaping to fall victim to that terrifying attack.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. I wonder how if you did like it. In my opinion, I found it a bit long and had many times thought of posting it, however I kept writing until I forced myself to post or else I lost sight of what I did.

As you can see, Naruto possessed many powers, mainly because I see the Juubi as someone that possess all shinobi powers, and now it is Naruto who possess it and have a mind, he uses them.

If you ask why I butchered Naruto's history, first it is OOC, second from Naruto perspective he don't tells everything, only a few high lights.

What I tried next was writing the story from several different views of characters, hence you described Jean when Scott saw him first, and second how the others saw her. I used clues like the eyes changing.

Lastly, Naruto is in no words pure, and have sadly taken a bit of Jiraiya pervertious way.

Please leave a review behind, and until next time.


	3. A Familiar Test!

A quiet bamf sounds resounded through the Danger Room when Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Rogue appeared in front of the two Marvel Girls. Without wasting time or giving both an opportunity, Rogue leaped forward. With her left hand she pulled the glove from her right hand off and her fingertips touched the surface of one of the Marvel Girl's skin. Her eyes shot open when images flashed through her mind.

Rogue's eyes opened. Glancing around her surrounding she witnessed a sight she had never seen before. The young mutant was surrounded by ice mirrors, and standing in front of her was a younger blonde boy which was very familiar to her. She recognized him as Ororo's sensei before he revealed his true form. Next to him is another boy, which caused her to grin at the unique, yet funny hairstyle that resemblance the behind of a duck.

* * *

 _"Please Naruto, give us the bridge builder, I do not want to fight my first friend." A masked person spoke from the mirrors. Now that Rogue looks around, she noticed that the mirrors held each a copy of the girl in the mirror who copied her movement. "Please, let me succeed my mission."_

 _"Tsk, I had come to Waves in the hope to meet stronger opponents to show everyone that I have far surpassed him." The Dark haired boy snarled, hate clearly heard in his voice. Suddenly and to Rogue utter surprise a large ball of flames suddenly shot from the black haired boy's position to one of the mirrors. "Your ice might give you a bit of speed, but against an Uchiha Elite you're nothing but trash like my idiot of a teammate."_

 _Laughter ran through the air, rising up and the cold air that touched the mirror turned colder. "What would an Uchiha know about being an Elite. You think that your clan threat will help you in this fight, wrong you are, because you haven't awakened yours. I instead can freely use my clan's abilities... Sensatsu Suisho!" Thousand parts of water rose up in the air while they took form of needles which froze at the Tori seal before they flew towards the Uchiha._

 _"Hn... you think that these weak technique will harm me?" Snarled the Uchiha who bend his knees and ready to jump out its deathly path. Suddenly his eyes widened when the boy noticed that he could not move. The Uchiha glanced down only to see his feet wear frozen to the ground,_ _"If you think that this will stop me ...kawarimi!"_

 _"You didn't..." Rogue heard the masked girl in the mirror exclaim when she suddenly see the black haired boy switch place with the blonde haired boy who she knows as Naruto. In front of her eyes, Naruto was penetrated by hundreds of ice needles. "You bastard! Using your own comrade to safe your own miserable life!"_

 _"Hn... he should be honoured to use his life to safe mine. That Dead last is nothing more than dirt under my feet. Now, let me show you what a real elite shinobi can do...ghuh!" The Uchiha was choked when a strong fingers clamped around his throat. His eyes travelled down, only to meet frozen blue eyes that belonged to Naruto. "Re...relea...release me you loser!" The Uchiha grunted out with difficulty._

 _"No, Sasuke. It is enough! You just tried to use my life, someone who is a member of Team Seven for your own sick life. From here on out, I take control of this fight and you can take a nap." The blonde haired boy pressed a nerve point and the Uchiha fell unconscious. Blue eyes then turned to the masked opponent, and much to Rogue's surprise they spoke. "Hello Haku, I see that Momochi Zabuza is your precious person. Just like you, I don't want to fight you. Perhaps we can come to an understanding, a way for you and your sensei to survive this day, and become Shinobi of the Leaf Village."_

* * *

' _What does he mean, becoming Shinobi of the Leaf Village?_ ' Rogue thought before memories flowed in a quick succession. Strangely enough, many of these memories where with the masked Hunter Nin who Rogue discovers is actually a girl. A girl who has control over ice, wind and water that was very dangerous under her commands. Her eyes snapped open, and to Rogue's surprise Spyke's bone spikes flew towards her. In reflex she crossed her arms in front of her, and to her surprise and that of the others a large ice mirror appeared in front of her at which the bones shattered at contact.

Not so far away from Rogue, Naruto smiled sadly yet not entirely as his smile also held a warmth that only a few could understand. Slowly but firmly Naruto shifted his feet into a position to start his real lesson. A lesson that was once taught to him, yet he and his team failed while graduating the Shinobi Academy. "So that is her powers, stealing or copying someone else powers. Shall we dance?"

* * *

 _Danger Room observation..._

"Oh, now they will get it. Naruto always says his catchphrase when he is serious, and for Southern girl, she surely got something strong from him." Wolverine commented from his position behind the controllers while watching to the fight that will break out. "Keep your eyes focused chuck, from here on out. Your X-men will deal with a real threat. They must use all their training, cunning and skills to survive or else they have a nice day recovering in the Med-bay." Grinned Logan, his eyes sparkled in amusement while the grin on his face grew when the sigh of Ororo reached his ears.

Charles rolled his wheelchair closer to the observation glass and peered towards his group of future protectors for both human and mutants. Without turning his head to Logan, Professor Xavier asked the question that spooked for a long time into his head. "You know something about him, don't you Logan? What do you not tell us, especially when Ms. Munroe was a student of his."

Logan shrugged his shoulder, his eyes still locked on Naruto. "There are many things I do know, and even many things I don't know about the man down there. However, I do know that this man is much more than a mere mutant. You felt it, don't you Ororo? That your Sensei is much more than a simple mutant."

"Yes, I did. When my Sensei taught me the source of my powers, and how to control them. He told me about the ways of Nature. Showed me how to work together with it, and how it affected both me and the earth." She then took a thoughtful stand before Storm slowly continued. "When he deemed that I had enough control over my powers, Sensei started to show how to manipulate the elements. One of these technique is the Rasengan which is compressing the wind into a small ball which can extend at the will of the controller. Once hit by this technique, small wind blades will cut through your skin, severing the connections. People like Logan and Sabertooth can survive this attack, however their healing ability will slow down extremely or possible ruin it entirely."

Charles eyes widened at the news. The man had never thought that Storm had such a dangerous attack in her arsenal, and with this new discovery the man wondered what Storm can do more. Glancing down, Charles noticed the new ability of Rogue. "Can you do the same thing like Rogue is doing now? Creating a ice mirror?"

"No, I can't Charles. She took powers from my Sensei which are slightly different to mine I believe. If we watch this test of him, you will soon find out that his powers are difference to mine." Storm replied, ending their conversation which brought their full attention back to the group below.

* * *

 _Danger Room..._

Naruto leaned backward which saved himself from being pierced by Spyke's attack. Through the room a sickening sound of something sharp piercing skin could clearly be heard by everyone when a long bone slid out of the Shinobi's wrist. With a snap the bone curves turned sharper and within seconds it took the form of a katana. "Spyke, your powers look very familiar to that of mine. Watch, learn and survive..." The white haired male spoke in a cool voice when he appeared out of nowhere in front of Spyke who crossed his arms above his head and claw like bones like Wolverine shot out of his wrists which blocked the downward slash of the shinobi. "A good reaction kid, constant vigilance. However you need to learn to not stay frozen and move immediately as you're wide open right now." Naruto jumped slightly off the floor and twirled. His right leg lashed out and planted a firm roundhouse kick into Evan's unprotected ribs which made him wince in pain.

"Spyke!" Rogue cried out while she flashed through hand seals and water floated in the air and took the shape of senbon needles before they froze and shot towards Naruto. The man simply turned and sidestepped out of its path. At the same time his blade shot out towards Shadowcat, piercing her chest. "Your instinct are incredible, Shadowcat. Using your potent mutant power to avoid a critical hit which saved your life."

Shadowcat could not help to grin despite her situation. If it wasn't for her mutant powers she would have died, or on the other hand. Kitty would have never met him or her other fellow mutants if she hadn't mutant powers. "Your stuck now, Naruto Sensei, and I take this." She leaned forward and kept the blade into her body until the last moment where she left the blade and touched the bells with the tips of her fingers. "Got them!" Kitty shouted in pure happiness when she felt the bells pressed into her skin when she closed her fingers around the object.

"You get them Shadowcat, congratulations. Now the last test, who will you give the remaining two bells? Those who don't obtain a bell will fall victim to Konoha Hidden Village One Thousend Years of Death!" Naruto gave her a chose with a sinister smirk plastered on her face. Catherine gulped audible while glancing around. She could see Cyclops crawling away over the floor towards the exit of the Danger Room. Her eyes then took notice of the pleading eyes of Nightcrawler, and she felt a bit guilty of what will happen to him.

"I chose Rogue," she threw one bell to Rogue who caught it with a smile. "And one to Jean," She threw the bell towards Marvel Girl who smiled in relief. "My reason that I chose the girls is because we must kept our innocent, bye!" She turned intangible and ran through the wall and out of the Danger Room without looking back once.

"No! I will not fall victim like Scott, if you only think about your own innocence – what about that of us?" Nightcrawler shouted out desperately while his eyes followed the bell flying through the air towards Marvel Girl. Jean's eyes widened when she saw the desperate expression on Kurt's face before the blue elf disappeared and appeared in front of the bell. His fingers grasped the bell before he vanished for a second time.

"Kurt! You're so death when I catch you!" Jean in anger shouted while her eyes fearfully watched every move of her sensei, fearing that he would suddenly appear behind her to do the same to Scott. However, much to her surprise and that of Evan, Naruto did nothing and instead of delivering his punishment he glanced up to the overlook.

"Professor Xavier, your team of highly gifted children has done a outstanding job with the use of their powers. They unconscious succeeded in completing my test, however once it came to the chose between the male or female members of the team they fall apart." Naruto spoke with amusement colouring his voice. "Shadowcat decided that the females of the team must avoid this punishment at all cost and chose them which caused Nightcrawler to react by using his powers to steal the bell. I deem this test a failure because they left a team member behind." Finished the white haired shinobi.

" _Ehm... right, Naruto Sensei. Will those who did not obtain the bell get the same punishment like poor Mr. Summers?_ " Charles voice wavered a bit, a single bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Of course not, Professor. What happened to Mr. Summers was because he underestimated me which means that the boy will underestimate future opponents which we cannot have because he is the Team Leader of your group." Naruto explained his reason for using that dreadful technique. "Also it helped to focus them on something difference than fearing me because of a story that happened a very long time ago. No, their punishment is enjoying the meal the original is cooking in your kitchen."

Rogue stepped forward, her eyes wide at the implication of his words. "I don't understand Sensei, what do you mean with your original preparing a meal?"

Naruto winked at her slyly. "I think you understand more than what your mind tries to comprehend. But to answer your simple question, yes, what you and the others fought was a mere clone with only the bare minimum of the original strength, speed, and powers. Even Logan will have some difficult fighting me, however I recommend that you clean yourself and join the others for dinner." Ororo's sensei eye smiled at them and waved his hand in a lazy gesture before he erupted into smoke that quickly dispersed.

"I cannot believe that we has fought a clone of him." Evan weakly said, his knees buckled under him and he fell to the floor. The use of his powers demanded a lot of the young mutant stamina and powers. "Yet, I feel that today I've accomplice much and that I got a better understanding of my powers."

Logan in the observation room could not help to smirk. Pressing down the button, Wolverine voice sounded through the danger room. " _Indeed Mr. Evans. Your powers looks much like that of my own before my bones were coated by adamantine metal. Just right now when Naruto used his bones blade to slash down, you stopped his attack by the use of your own claws._ "

"That is awesome!" Spyke cheered.

" _We will speak more about your training and those of the others during dinner. Now, if I was you I should hit the showers, off you go kiddos._ " Logan grunted before cutting off the mic. Turning around, Logan looked to Storm. "What are your thoughts about this test of him, Ororo?"

"Sensei never used or told me about that strange attack of his. Yet, on the other hand it made me sigh in relief that he has never used that on me." Laughed the Weather Goddess as she and Logan left the observation room to join the others. "Perhaps it never happened because I was the only student that he trained." The Weather Goddess and the feral mutant appeared at the elevator and entered. Pressing the button that would lead to the upper level. "The kids did a great job by obtaining the bells. Especially the girls."

"Rogue was extremely lucky when she touched Naruto. I've the suspicion that your sensei could guide her powers." Logan shared his thoughts. Deciding to elaborate at why he came to that conclusion, Wolverine explained. "When I met Rogue, she accidentally touched me with her skin. At our connection I felt my life being drained from me and the painful memories of my past I relived, however none of that happened this time. Rogue nor Naruto showed any discomfort, and Rogue suddenly has control over one of his powers without a clear sign of her using her powers."

"If you are right, Logan then Rogue must be very careful of how to use her powers. She will not only be hunted for those that want to misuse her powers, but they would want to try if they could replicate her powers. I think that my Sensei and Rogue must sit together to find out how her powers work, don't you think?" Ororo replied. The sound of the elevator reaching its destination and the doors sliding open, Storm and Logan moved through the halls and ended up into the dining room.

Naruto turned around slowly to keep the sushi that he had prepared steady on the plates. "Ah, Ororo and Logan, glad you two could join us. Please take a seat," A grin was on his face when his eyes fell on Scott Summers who has a difficulty to sit still. "And don't worry about Mr. Summers, Storm. He will be fine, I hope." He added quietly that was so soft that only those with very good hearing could hear him.

"Was that really necessary Sensei? Using that strange attack on the poor boy?" She retorted back, a bit of anger seeped into her voice. Ororo had crossed her arms under her remarkable breasts which were slightly lifted up. "Threaten them with that attack I can understand to get them motivated, but being used on a innocent boy was called too much."

Naruto snorted in amusement while placing the last plate with Sushi on the table. "It is all in good fun, Ororo, and beside now Summers and I share some history. My own Sensei used that on me when I underestimated him. Perhaps this will help him not to do that again, and look at me, I came out fine. You can't argue with that, right?" The man asked the last part to his former student. He then turned his attention to Scott. "My apologies Mr. Summers, but hopefully you have learned from your mistake. And perhaps you will use that technique later on students of your own."

"Scott, I forbid you to use that dreadful attack on new members of the team." Jean Grey voiced out, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at Scott before her eyes moved to Naruto. "Also I forbid you to use it on Kurt when you pull a prank. Beside that, you don't know how to do it in God's name."

Scott sulked when Jean reprimanded him, not that he wanted to use that dreadful attack, more that Jean thought that he would use it on a member of the team or new members that will join them in the future. "Jean, how could you think that I would use something like such a ridiculous attack on anyone here?"

Jean turned her head away from Scott, a frown appeared on her face. "I know what you thought when you saw Naruto Sensei turn into me. My passive mind reading caught that image from your mind." She snipped at him. "I had not expected something like that from you. Grow up Scott and perhaps you have forgotten, but I already do have a boyfriend." She finished her rant when her emotions flared up. Jean moved her chair back and wanted to leave, only for Naruto to stop her.

"Jean, please do not blame Mr. Summers. What Summers possible saw was an illusion created by me, because his eyes met mine." Here his pearl white eyes turned crimson red with three tomoe swirling around the black iris. "These eyes of mine have special powers, and which you see now is the Sharingan or the copy wheel eye. One of its powers is to dive into a persons mind and pull his or her fear, desire or dream to its conscious. While I do not exactly know which illusion Mr. Summers saw, all I know that is because of my eyes."

Logan grinned and send an amusing look to his old friend. 'Oh you sly fox, I know that these illusions and that of Summers was called by you. It is more than pulling a memory or desire up, however you want to soften the blow for Mr. Summers by blaming partly yourself, yet not completely.'

"If that is true, does this mean that you have control about someone's mind?" Jean questioned the person. She let her right hand rest on her hip while she leaned treating forward with a frown on her face.

"I can influence the mind of a person just like Professor Xavier can do, yet I do not always use because it verge a lot concentration." Naruto reasoned with a smile. "However, I want to apologies for any slight my illusions made. Please, accept these beautiful and delicious meal as an apology from me." Gesturing with his hand over all the food that he had prepared.

"Hmpfh... Don't think that you nor Scott are off the hook." Jean said while leaning back into her chair. She reached out and let a sushi float to her and took a bite of it. She chewed slowly before swallowing the food. "It is editable." Jean managed to say with a flush on her face and a desire for more.

"You have heard the lady, she has approved of the food." Naruto joked around while sharing a bottle of sake with Charles, Ororo, Logan, and Beast who has joined them after the conversation between Jean and Naruto. "Kanpai!" The adults tilted their cup of sake up before pressing the edge of the cup to their lips and drink.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Naruto stretched his body early in the morning. Lifting his limbs up, and past the crown of snow white hair and arched his back. Light sounds of joints cracking made the young man sigh in relief before relaxing his body. Last night has been a joyful evening, sharing the exotic dishes with new people that could become his friends. Yet, more importantly, Naruto could spend his time with Ororo, someone who the young man took under his protection and tutelage. She had grown in a very nice, and beautiful women who could pass for a fashion star.

Bringing a hand through his white manes, Naruto moved through his new room. Sliding open a closet and chose some clothes to wear for the day that he hung over his left shoulder before leaving his room to look for the bathroom. Walking through the corridors without caring about his sleepwear which only consist out of shorts, and nothing else. His bare athletic, chiseled chest which he obtained through training was bare to everyone to see. "Hmmm... where did Charles say that I could find the bathroom?" Said the youth looking young man with a stifled yawn. ' _Perhaps a little peek to see if I walk into the right direction would help me to find the bathroom quicker._ ' Thought the person, only to demise the thought because there was a off chance that the women of the mansion were preparing themselves for the day. ' _I wonder if Hinata chan, Hanabi chan and Neji san has used their dojutsu in an ill-mannered way? Nah, people like them who has grown in a Household like those of the Hyuga are well mannered. Too stiff in their way of life._ ' Another though that the young man demised. A door flew open several feet away from him, and Catherine 'Kitty' Pryde left her restroom. Evidence was the slight wet hair, a trail of stray water made it way down her neck and vanished out of sight when it entered the collar of her shirt. The water condense that hung around her was also proof that this was the restroom, only question is. "Morning Kitty," Naruto called out much to the surprise of the girl who squealed with a cute voice and her feet left the floor for a second when she jumped into the air.

Quiet laughter filled the corridors when Kitty returned with her feet on the floor, and she brought a hand to her chest which rose and fell when she breathed heavily. She turned her attention to Naruto, and with narrowed eyes, Kitty spoke. "Naruto! Don't scare me like that, I almost got an heart attack when you sneaked up on me!"

Naruto's laughter slowly came to a stop and his lips curled up into a smile. "Sorry about that, Kitty, it was not my intention to frighten you. Actually, I hoped to see someone who could point out the right direction to the restroom. I wonder if the restroom are individual or shared with the genders using a specific time to use the space?" The young man asked the girl in front of him who just now noticed the difference in clothing between them if the redness of her face was any evidence.

When the words of Naruto settled into Kitty's mind, blood rushed towards her face when she now just registered the lack of clothes the handsome, strapping Adonis of a man present himself in her presence. Hazel brown eyes scanned the perfect athletic body in front of her, and what a view. "Eh.. Ehm... eh, right. This restroom is only for the girls who stay here at Professor Xavier School. Ehm... did the Professor not told you about the privet bathrooms for faculty members? I can lead you to your destination if you want." She so wanted to squeal and trace a hand over those very delicious abs. They are much better than those jocks, who sometimes give away a show on the fields.

"No, I did not think Professor Xavier told me anything about it. Perhaps the thought had slipped his mind." Naruto commented, and shrugged his shoulders which did interesting things to his frame which Kitty now almost drooled at the sight. "Despite the Professor lack of information to his new member of his faculty. Fortunately there are people like you, cute and smart who could fix the errors of Professor Xavier. Please lead the way, Kitty." Kitty heard only the words 'cute' and 'smart' which made her blush a deeper shade of red. She glanced away from him, hiding her face from him.

"Pl...plea...please, follow me, the faculty restroom is not far from here." Squealed the young girl. She moved in a quick pace, trying to avoid any embarrassing circumstances that this scene will surely cause. Kitty would not want to be caught by Scott who surely would reprimand her, or forbid her – Rogue. She would surely use this opportunity to tease the living hell out of her. Quickly she moved through the corridors, and at the end she rounded a corner. "Ooof!" All the air was pushed out of Kitty when she crashed into a person. She fell backwards and landed on her behind, her eyes clenched together which prevented her to see the person across of her.

"For what is the haste, Kitty?" A melodious voice graced her ears when the question was asked to her. Opening her eyes, Kitty could only turn a more brighter red when her eyes fell upon long, alluring chocolate brown pair of legs that came out from a short black business skirt. Traveling further up, she sees a tight business black blazer which hugged her breast firmly. And finally her eyes met that of Ororo who smiled down upon her. "You aren't late for breakfast, are you?"

"No, I aren't late for breakfast. I met Naruto when leaving the restroom and he seemed kind of lost. He wandered the corridors in search for the restroom and almost entered the wrong one so I had decided to show him where the faculty members own restroom are." Kitty spoke in a rapid pace while poking her index fingers nervously together.

Ororo glanced at the clothes the younger mutant wears which consist of only a long t-shirt that just ran down her legs and stopped at her tights. "That is very kind of you Kitty, but I suggest that you change quickly in normal clothes to prepare yourself for the day. We would not want the boys see you like this, they are already highly unstable harmonically teenagers. I'll tell sensei that I guide him to the staff restroom, see you soon at breakfast Kitty." She says, bidding Kitty farewell for now and seeing her sensei round the corner.

"Ohayo Ororo chan," Naruto greeted the Weather Goddess with a smile. "I take it that you have spoken with Kitty here?" Ororo nodded affirmatively at his question. "The girl was kind enough the lead me towards the staff restroom which Charles forgot to mention. I fear that the dear Professor in his age got some memories problems or perhaps the good man tried to prank me which I actually doubt that the good man actually has the spine to do."

Ororo laughed while guiding her sensei into the right direction. "Why do you think that Charles will prank you? That man while having a good head on his shoulders will not suddenly start a prank only because you embarrassed Scott." She led them through the hall as sunlight flowed through the windows. "I had not expected that you would use such an embarrassing technique on the poor boy. I want to warn you, if you ever decided to teach Scott or anyone else that dreadful technique – consider yourself death, Sensei."

"Hai, hai Ororo," grinned Naruto and the pair came to a stop when they arrived at a door. "I promise that I will not teach them that technique. Not that they ever could accomplice because they do not have the same powers like me, except for Rogue."

"Only Rogue, speaking about her. Will you train her like you trained me. Sometimes I worry a bit about her, especially when she hasn't such a great control about her powers." Ororo says while watching her Sensei pushing the door open.

"I have become a member of Xavier's school for the gifted, of course I will help those who are in need." Her Sensei's replies before leaving her and prepare himself for the day which will promise to be a pleasant day.

* * *

Hello, another chapter done.

I have tried to explain as much as I can into this chapter at why Naruto fought like that. For those who did not understand, I decided to leave a small AU behind.

Naruto has decided to adopt his former sensei kakashi image of being lazy and using the bell test. It was never about Naruto of beating the crap out of them. If he would that this wouldn't be a test. The group is almost twice as large a normal team from Naruto own time and such he decided if people could work together means they completed his task.

Wolverine has fought many times with him or against him and as a veteran he noticed that Naruto will turn serious. However, Naruto could use that knowledge to make the Professors sweat a bit.

About why Scott was chosen, it has nothing to do with bashing. I actually do not know why him, but let's say Lady Fate is unkind to him.

I do hope you enjoyed this one and please leave a nice review behind.

I LOOK FOR A BETA-READER FOR THIS STORY!

haters and flamers will be ignored,


	4. Bayville High School!

Naruto walk down the street with a new friend that he found in Catherine 'Kitty' Pride. The moment they met in the corridors when he was searching for the staff restroom. The bubbly personality of Kitty made him think back to his youth – only the happy moments of his life. The two are wrapped in a bubbly conversation which caused Kitty's lips to curl into a smile. "I discovered my powers one night when I slept in my room. My body suddenly phased through my bed which woke me up when I hit the floor of my room. Naturally I screamed which woke my parents who stormed into my room and my mother fainted when she saw my body buried in the bed frame."

"What about your father?"

Kitty laughed. "Oh, my father, he was so shocked that he rushed towards me. The good man tried to pull me out of the bed, however before my father could reach me I phased through the floor and passed through the living room and end up in the basement."

"Its surprise me that you could talk so freely about your first experience." Said Naruto. The pair now were joined by more students of Bayville High School who also took a walk on this nice sunny day.

"That is now and that is only because of their help. In the beginning it was really difficult to open up to someone. Especially when you deny it yourself. Not wanting to believe that you are not like the others, someone normal." Kitty confessed. "But – now, I see that all the things what made me is normal."

Naruto smiled down at her. "That is a mature perception,"

They walk through the school halls while people streamed past them to meet their friends before the day start. Or to the lockets to pull out their equipment they need for their first class, however for the blonde young man. His first appointment is to meet the Principle of Bayville High School, and according to rumours from Xavier's School for Higher learning students she is a stern, creepy women. "Any tips for me to survive the boogieman who mascaraed like our Principle?"

Kitty giggled at his description of their Principle. It humours her, especially when that woman looks at her and her fellow mutants with eyes that showed nothing more than loathing for them. "I have a few, do you want to hear them?" She asked him with a mischievously tilt in her voice.

"Yes, I would like to hear them. Especially if they could save my hide from her," Naruto took a dramatic pose. His body slumped against the wall and brought the back of his right hand to his face and imitates as if could faint any moment. "Please, grace this unworthy handsome man your wisdom."

"I would love to," Kitty started with a grin, her amusement clear like day. "But we arrived already at her office. My wisdom for you, stay calm and keep your tongue behind your teeth. Don't make her angry at you – good luck Naruto, you will need it." She parted from him once these words left her lips, and with swaying hips she walk away.

Naruto could not believe it. The girl much younger than him had pranked him. Naruto who was in his youth the Pranker King of Konoha is out-pranked by a rookie! Shaking his head in amusement the young looking man shook his head before clearing his head. Breathing in and out, his right hand moved towards the door and his knuckles rasped against the door. Announcing his presence to anyone inside the room, and a voice was heard from behind the door. "Come in," His hand moved from the door surface to the handle and pulled it down. The door swept open gently and Naruto entered the office and then closed the door behind him.

"Hello," Naruto greeted the woman who stands at the back of the office. Her frame leaning against the desk behind her. The woman in front of him has brown hair which is held tightly in a bun, leaving her face free. A triangle spectacles rest on the bridge of her nose and a pair of hard, icy cold eyes gazed at him from behind her glasses. "You must be Principal Darkholme."

"That would be me," Principal Darkholme confirmed. "You must be the new transfer student," here she sifted through documents that lay on her desk. It didn't take long for her until she had found the right one and folded it open. "Namikaze Naruto?"

"Namikaze is my surname and Naruto is my first name. It's Japanese with my surname first being written and followed by my first name. Please, call me Naruto." The blonde young adult introduced himself to his Principal of the school with an extended hand.

Darkholme grasped the extended hand firmly and her glasses slid a bit down her nose. She gazed sternly at him from over the rim of her glasses. "Mr. Namikaze, I expect that you will follow the rules of my institute. No troubles with your fellow students and members of my faculty. You will be always on time. Do you understand me?"

"I do," replied Naruto to his now official stern Principal.

"Please do, because I will have my eyes on you. Now, go to your first class and don't be late." She snipped to him. A cruel smile played on her face, and her eyes landed for a moment at the clock that hung innocently on the wall.

Naruto turned around and walk away from her. Once turned the eyes of the young man changed, blue pupils and irides which contain a white, floral floral pattern. The newest student of Bayville High School casually walk to the door while studying the office. _'That is strange. There are no metal objects in this room with the exception for the clock metal wires.'_ His fingers grasped the door handle and pulled it gently down. _'Her stern composure and her warning of keeping an eye on me is very suspicious. And now I discover almost no metal objects or tools in her office. Better to make a note to watch my movements with her in close proximity.'_ Pulling the door open and moved out of the office. "Thank you Principal for explaining the rules. Have a nice day."

The door closed with a soft resounded click and Principal Darkholme eyes flashed a yellow cat-like before they returned normal. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and she let out a grunt out of annoyance. "I do not know who you are, Mr. Namikaze, anyhow anyone who is in good standing with Charles students is someone to look out for." Darkholme shut the report about her newest student shut before placing it away.

* * *

Catherine 'Kitty' Pryde hummed cheerfully when she made her way to History class. Her cheerfully mood comes from the conversation she had with the newest faculty member of Xavier's School for Extremely Gifted. Their conversation which was in nature actually quite serious, yet it was light. Kitty had never thought that her experience fell so heavy in her stomach. The young mutant knew she could always talk with Storm who was like a older, stern older sister to her. Or she could talk with Jean, despite their rocky start at her former school she had opened later to her. Though if there was someone who she always talk with, it would be her roommate Rogue. The two of them had held a lot of conversations that they did not share with the two previous mentioned women in their life at Xavier's School. And then there is he...

A metallic sound of a locked door slamming shut interrupted Kitty's thoughts and she lifted her chin up and her eyes met the outraged dark eyes of a brown haired rock punk. "Who was that punk that walked with you this morning!" Spat the boy, his voice layered with anger.

Kitty eyes who sparkled with a warm light dimmed. Her chest which was filled with cheerful feeling evaporated and was replaced by a chilling feeling. She took a step back and her eyes furrowed in displeasure at the boy and her hands curled in a fist that she planted at her hips. "That 'punk' that you so friendly stated is a friend. My friend, and I do not like that you give him a lousy name, Lance."

Lance Alvers is just like several other special people who are categorized as mutant. His genetic mutant power is seismic waves that comes from his hands. With this ability the young mutant could everything that is not of organic matter to shatter. "I call him however I like," grunted Lance. "Is that punk one of those stupid members of the X-men? Is he one of us or not!"

"Stop it Lance," Kitty retorted. She did not like how Alvers was acting to her. "Why are you acting so strange. Being mean and demanding, I don't know you like this. I... I need to get to class!" She activated her mutant ability and phased through Lance without looking around for anyone that could have seen her.

Lance's eyes parted in shock. Just right now, Kitty moved through him and that felt very unnatural to him. Shivers ran down his spine at this unsuspected experience, however the boy also realized that damage control was now most needed. "Kitty wait!" Shouted the mutant once Kitty leaved his body. Whirling around the boy grasped out to her, yet he missed when Kitty retreated back from him. "I just don't like it when you hang around other ...boys! I like you a lot, please, believe me."

Kitty was now a few feet away from Lance when she heard his confession. The girl was confusing about the sudden confession of her fellow mutant. Kitty had a few interactions with Lance, none of them were great. "Why did you – no, this is a trick! You are trying to use me like you did first when on my previous school. Hell no, forget it!"

"Don't be so stupid! What did those X-men do for you? Open your eyes and look, we are mutants! Those ants are nothing against us. Leave those fools and," Lance ranted after the outburst of the girl he had an eye on until someone cut him off.

"What, boy?" A icy cold voice sound from behind him. Kitty's eyes widened when she sees the tall figure of her new friend towering over Lance. "You think she will go with you, especially after your rant! You are quite foolish by loudly revealing her secrets. Perhaps you did not think, but the girl do not want to be revealed to the world." It was then that she looked around and noticed to her shock that many students had followed their conversation. "A violation on her privacy. I warn you once, leave her alone and do not again violate someone else's secrets that she or he do not want to reveal to the world." Suddenly raven black feathers floated out of the ceiling, hitting everyone who did not carry the x-gene.

Lance Alvers glared once he turned around to get a better look at the person who dared to talk to him like that. The seismic powered mutant quickly noticed that the person who spoke to him was easily a foot taller than him, and much more stronger if the indication of his muscles told him. "Stay out of our business, punk. This is between her and me, snappy." Threatened Lance the boy across of him, dark eyes narrowed at him when the mutant noticed that this was the boy who accompanied Kitty to school. "You!"

"Naruto!" Kitty exclaimed and she quickly moved past Lance and wrapped her arms around the blonde boy's own. "I mean, already done with the Principal. Have she said anything where you must be at the first start of your new school life." She cheerfully said. Her eyes sparkling with light while she dragged him away from Lance and the other students.

Lance fumed in anger at how Kitty brushed him off. Turning around the boy saw another member of those x-men. A girl with red long hair who has probably removed his confession from the humans mind. _'That girl, is she too meddling with her? She, no, they will pay for taking away my girl!'_ Anger clouded his mind while letting his powers loose. It started slowly, small cracks which quickly grew in size and the walls started to tremble. Dust loosened up from the ceiling and rained down upon the students and the faculty members of Bayville High School who all started to panic.

"Aaah, is this an earthquake?!" Someone cried out in absolute fear which were quickly followed by others. Windows cracked and even some of them shattered and glass rained down upon the students. Cries echoed through the school building and the one responsible for this disaster could only smirk cruelly.

Lance laughed, a cruel light shone in his eyes. "No earthquake – it is an avalanche, my seismic powers will destroy everything in its path. I will kill that bastard and claim her – my Kitty!" At the exclamation of the name of the girl. Lance whirled around and aimed his hands at his target's back, ready to destroy every bone structure in the blonde haired person.

"You are too inexperienced to take me head on, boy." An unexpected voice whispered in his ear. "You thought that you are the only one with the powers here – _Hanpatsu-ryoku!_ " Lance's eyes grew in size until it resemblance a cup plate and a devastation force launched him through the corridor. Sailing through the air and past a surprising Scott Summers who was looking for the cause of the earthquake. The seismic powered mutant crashed into the wall at the end of the corridor where the impact caused him to lose his conscious.

Jean frowned at the blatant use of their mutant powers. Her green eyes took notice of the raven black feathers which still were present and touched the foreheads of the non-mutants before they bursted in sparkling light. Her feet moved and she joined Naruto and Kitty who both stared at the unconscious form of Lance. "Sensei can you explain what those black feathers are doing - and did that just touch Alvers?" She questioned when she noticed one of the feathers touch Alvers just like the non-mutants.

"I'm sorry Jean, but I would like to explain this somewhere else where there are no gifted people and a troublemaker." Said Naruto. His eyes still firmly fixed on the downed form of the other much younger mutant. "It doesn't mean right now, Jean," Naruto continued when the girl prepared to move them to a much more secured location. "However all you need to know is that they will not remember what has happened here."

"Okay, it would be inconvenienced if they would learn about our gifts. I'll trust that there will be no problem on that part, but once we arrive back at the Professor's school can you explain to us what exactly has happened. We would not want a repeat of this," Jean told the young looking man before turning to the younger mutant girl. "Kitty are you alright? If something like this happens, you know that you always can count on us." She received a nod of acknowledgement from the mentioned girl before Jean departed from the group to join her science class.

"Shall we follow Jean's example and look for our first class?" Naruto teased, his eyes alight once more with amusement. Getting a firm confirmed nod from the younger girl the two of them moved on to their destination. "You'll coming, Scott?" He called out from over his shoulders which caused Cyclops to jump from his position of gloating over the fallen faction leader of the Brotherhood.

Five minutes later Naruto found himself in the class, sitting behind a small desk. Standing in front of him is the teacher, a young woman with short, pixie blonde hair. A pair of ocean blue eyes and a voluptuous figure which is hugged by a tight business jean and corset. "Class, I want to introduce a new classmate to you, Mr. Namikaze if you please want to introduce yourself to your class."

Naruto pushed himself up, using the small desk in front of him to help standing straight. Towering now over his fellow classmates who all sit behind their own desk the young blonde man introduced himself. "Hello class, my name is Naruto Namikaze. I come from across the pond and has lived my whole life in Japan. I was born in Kyoto which is a very lively city with beautiful sights. I suggest that you will visit that place if you ever decide to visit my country. My age, well … I am now nineteen."

"Thank you Namikaze for your short introduction, if no one have any questions for him now then you might ask him after class at lunch break." The teacher told the class and she watch them for a few minutes. When she saw no one stick her of his hand up she started her day, only for one to interrupt her. "Yes, Miss Sefton?"

"Uhm… Hi, Namikaze. I wonder if you have someone that want to lead you around the town, if you don't have anyone … I would like to show you the place around here if you want." Amanda Sefton offered to him a tour around the town.

"I'm sorry Miss Sefton, I have already someone who would like to show me around town. Perhaps you would like to join us after school?" Naruto told the girl who smiled at him.

The teacher suddenly clapped her hands, gaining their attention. "Mr. Namikaze please take your seat so that I can start the day. Today I would like to talk about the most important part of American History: The Declaration of Independence. The Declaration of Independence is one of the most important documents in the History of the United States. Can someone tell me about a fact about this historic document. Mr. Namikaze I would like if you can answer this and shows the class of what you know."

Naruto had no problem with sharing of what he knows of the United States most important document. Standing up so that people could see him clearly and more importantly hear his voice clearly. "The Declaration of Independence is written by a man named Thomas Jefferson who was by the time when he wrote this document a Vice President of the United States. Thomas served under John Adams who was the first Vice President and Second President of the Unites States. Back to the Declaration of Independence, Thomas Jefferson wrote the document in seventeen days. The document held some well-known statement on the Human rights, particularly its second sentence:

We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable _Rights_ , that among these are _Life_ , _Liberty_ and the _pursuit of Happiness_." Naruto finished of what he knows of the most important document of the United States.

"Thank you for this example explanation of the Declaration of Independence Mr. Namikaze. You know our country history very well, and from here I take it from you over. I still need to show that I've studied for my job." Teased the teacher the younger looking man while the class burst out in laughter before that slowly died away and she could start her own part. "The Declaration of Independence is the statement adopted by the Second Continental COngress meeting at the Pennsylvania State House or what we also call the Independence Hall in Philadelphia on July 4, 1776..." She told the class who all rapidly listened to her with only a few exceptions who lay down their heads and tried to claim some sleep, others are writing small messages on papers which they fold in airplanes before throwing to someone or like Naruto who listened to the teacher and taking notes.

Listening to his teacher until the bell rings which announce a break or the ending of a class session. Before Naruto noticed the school day has already come to an end and the shinobi would now spend his remaining time of the day with Catherine Pryde in town. Standing up and bringing his arms over his head and arching his back. "Uwaaah…" He stretched out, his shirt climbed up his abs which now were visible to any hot blooded girls. "Sitting in uncomfortable chairs for hours make my muscles stiff. Now where could she be..." Murmured the young man while glancing around him in search for his guide of the day.

"Narutooo are you ready to venture down into town?" Kitty skipped into the classroom with a bright smile. She gazed around the room in search for the person that she would spend the remaining of the day with. A young man with wild blonde hair then rose up when his name was mentioned and Kitty quickly latched on his arm. "Ready to go, Na-ru-to? I'll show you the town like I promised."

Naruto's brightly smiled at the young, cute girl and followed her out of the class. "Hi Kitty, glad to see you. Before we go, do you mind if I invite Amanda Sefton could join us for the day?"

"I do not have any problems with her joining us. If you have already invited someone, do you mind if Kurt joins us. He needs some new clothes and you need some too, mister." Kitty told the taller, blonde young man. The pair walk out of the school building and stepped on its ground where the two mentioned students were waiting for them.


End file.
